the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: ZA
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 16 | apocalypse = Zombie apocalypse | previousseason = After the Dark | nextseason = Under the Dome }} is the second season of After the Dark. Known for introducing many new factors of After the Dark that would be used in many seasons to come. With a likable cast, great story and great conflict, it is considered by many to be one of the best seasons to date. Hosts People Helicopter Group NPCs Ely Group NPCs Vote Logistics The Merged Group The group is in Ely, Nevada in the United States. A map of Ely can be seen on Google Maps. This is the map we're going by. The following is a map of Ely, showing the different areas of the town. The area of Ely you loot, stay at or pass through, along with your decisions, will determine how many zombies will be there, how many NPCs will be there and how much loot you will find. You can see under the map where you can find which buildings, however this table is not precise, as you will have to explore the city yourself. Timeline Week 1: *The group was divided, with 6 people going with the four soldiers to a refugee camp outside Las Vegas. Dakota, Diego Antonio and Nick refused to partake, leaving them in Ely. *''The Helicopter Group'' went to a refugee camp, only to discover that it was overrun. They were out of fuel. *Alf and Andrew saved a baby at the overrun refugee camp. Barry and Nelson saved an elderly couple, while Jim and Freddy went to find fuel. *''The Ely Group'' went to a farm. *Diego got sick after running into a bunch of zombies. Nick then killed him with a shot to the head. *Purry shot Nick in the knee, and Jessy followed by shooting him in the head, killing him. *The bodies in the farm began to smell, so Purry, Julia and Luke took them out. Week 2: *Jim and Freddy hadn't returned, for The Helicopter Group. *Zombies have almost breached the gate protecting The Helicopter Group. *''The Ely Group'' left the farmhouse and headed to a residence where Jessy killed an old man. *The pile of bodies outside The Ely Group's farmhouse had attracted zombies. *''The Ely Group'' heard the sound of motorcycles coming from Pinwheel Lane. Week 3: *''The Helicopter Group'' set camp at Finn and Rose's restaurant. *Barry left to check on the helicopter, only to find it overrun. Barry returned with a bite mark. Alf then killed him with a shot to the head. *Nelson quickly became depressed because of Barry's death. *Tommy had a hard time breathing due to his asthma. *Alf and Tyler went to search for Jim and Freddy, but didn't find them. *Some people from The Helicopter Group went to find an RV, which they got back to the restaurant, with Andrew being able to start the car without keys. *''The Ely Group'' settled in the residence, which had a broken pickup truck outside. *Purry had trouble with her knees. *The sound of motorcycles continued on Pinwheel Lane. *Fitz, Julia, Luke and Jessy left to search for spare parts for the truck. At the mechanic shop, they found Jack, who they brought with them back. They were stopped by two bandits who forced them to give up their firearms. *Luke fixed the truck, however it still had a flat tire. *Fitz and Jack went to find supplies and found water, food and medication. Fitz got scratched on his shoulder and eye. He attempted to clean both up to avoid an infection. Week 4: *''The Helicopter Group'' heard a car in the distance. *Finn continued trying to fix the RV. *Jedediah crying attracted zombies, causing Rose to get a finger bit off by zombies. *Tommy had an asthma attack, but had the required medication. *Tommy managed to save Jim and Freddy, however Freddy had been shot in the leg. *''The Ely Group'' continued hearing the motorcycles. *The power went off in Ely. *Purry was still having trouble with her knees. *Nuno, Julia, Luke and Jessy went to find a generator. They only found some medication, which Julia and Jessy went back with. Luke and Nuno found a woman with a dead son, where Luke put down both. Week 5: *''The Helicopter Group'' got ready to leave in the RV. They headed towards Salt Lake City, Utah. *Rose had reanimated after dying from an infection. She was put down by Jim. *Nelson started feeling better. *''The Ely Group's'' camp got raided and all food got stolen, with Jack being stabbed in the process. Purry made sure he wouldn't reanimate. *Purry felt better and could walk again. *Dakota got a call from the Burkinabe embassy, telling that a helicopter would come in two weeks to save him, but nobody else could join. *Fitz' eye started to become very swollen and painful, due to the scratch. *''The Ely Group'' left the house and headed to Pinwheel Lane where they were stopped by the bandits. The group tried to escape, having the bandits shoot Dakota and injuring Luke and Jake as well. Jessy was captured by the bandits. In a woodshop, the group met Jeppe. *''The Ely Group'' stayed with Jeppe. Nuno, Luke, Julia and Jeppe went off to scavenge for food and water, and returned safely with some. *''The Ely Group'' attempted to go up against the bandits to save Jessy. Nuno was killed, and Fitz, Jake and Jeppe were badly injured. They did, however, find Jessy. Week 6: *''The Helicopter Group'' made it towards Salt Lake City, only to find bombs being dropped in the city. *''The Helicopter Group'' headed towards Delta, Utah. *''The Ely Group'' stayed in the woodshop, where some zombies had walked past due to the recent nearby gunfight. *Fitz felt way worse, rarely being conscious. Jeppe and Jake were both healing. Luke felt much better. Week 7: *''The Helicopter Group'' made it to Delta, Utah. *Kaeden, Tommy and Andrew went to scavenge. They met a hostile man, who shot Kaeden in the shoulder. Andrew then killed the man. On the scavenge run, Andrew got bit by a zombie. *Alf and Jedediah caught the flu. *''The Ely Group'' were found by the Burkinabe helicopter. Jake tried taking over the helicopter, only to be killed by the pilot. *Fitz died from his infection. He reanimated in the middle of the night and was put down by Jeppe. *Zombies had scattered more on Pinwheel Lane. *Nicholas removed the bullet from Kaeden's shoulder. *Andrew's arm was amputated. *The Ely Group went back to retrieve their pickup truck, picked up Jeppe and put him in the back. Then headed for Delta to try and meet up with the others. Week 8: *''The Ely Group'' and The Helicopter Group merged into one group, meeting up at Delta, Utah. *Alf and Andrew were feeling better. Kaeden got worse, and Jedediah remained sick. *Jessy shot Kaeden, killing him. Nelson made sure that he wouldn't reanimate, by stabbing the corpse in the head. Week 9: *Jedediah remained sick. *A huge horde of zombies surrounded the group. The RV was knocked over, and Tommy was pulled outside and eaten alive. Jedediah broke his neck when the RV fell. Fighting their way to the truck, Nelson, Freddy and Andrew were killed by zombies. The people then left Jim, Finn and Nicholas, causing the three of them to die. The survivors headed back to Ely. Week 10: *The survivors got to Ely, at the Northern Outskirts. *Purry had trouble with her knees again. *Jeppe and Alf went to scavenge at The Warm Springs, finding food and water. Week 11: *Luke was bit by a snake, but didn't see what snake it was. Jessy checked for poison, not finding anything. *Purry's knees got better. *Jeppe fixed a radio, and got contact with a man claiming to be hiding for a gang in Ely Museum. *Purry, Julia, Alf and Jeppe went scavenging. Two men managed to shoot Purry in the leg before Jeppe killed them. Week 12: *Planes frequently flew across Ely, none of them landing though. Bombs could be heard being dropped in the distance. *The group found a snake nest in the floor. *The pickup truck was stolen. *Alf and Tyler found a truck. *The group headed to Caliente, Nevada. Week 13: *The group arrived at Caliente, Nevada. *The truck ran out of fuel. *Luke and Julia scavenged water and fuel. Week 14: *Luke, Jessy, Alf and Purry got a cold. *An explosion went off in Pioche, not appearing to be a bomb dropped by a plane. *The group's hunting rifle got jammed. *On the radio, a man said that help was coming. *Tyler, Jeppe and Julia went to find food and medication. They then gave the medication to Luke, Jessy, Alf and Purry. Week 15: *Luke, Jessy and Purry were feeling better. *The hunting rifle remained jammed. *Cars pulled in near the group's camp, looting all nearby houses. Jeppe went to talk to them, after which he was shot in the head. The rest ran away, Alf was shot in the leg and Tyler in the stomach. Alf was dragged back to the looter's group and beaten to death. The others made it safely to a locked residence. *Purry slashed Tyler's throat, killing him. She then stabbed him in the head to prevent him from reanimating. Week 16: *The looters has left Caliente. *Purry's knees messed up agains. *The hunting rifle remained jammed, and the pistol's inaccuracy made it almost unusable. *Zombies were attempting to breach the house in which the group stayed in. The group escaped, but Purry had problems with her knees and collapses. She was then eaten by the zombies. The other three made it to house safely, then left to find a vehicle and go to Carlin, Nevada. Week 17: *The group arrived at Carlin, Nevada. *The group ran out of food and water. They scavenged for more Week 18: *Julia, Luke and Jessy were saved by a Canadian helicopter. Trivia *With the popularity of the season, it eventually inspired a revamp, After the Dark: Unrested. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons